A Fun Time
by Clay19
Summary: Eragon, Arya Selena, Katrina, Nausada and Islanzadi have a good time togther.


Arya and her busty companions all smiled at this in total satisfaction as Eragon's boxers had become a tent. Eragon sat up and Arya and Katrina got behind him.

They undid their sashes and let their own robes fall, exposing their toned and curvaceous builds with Trianna, Nausada, Selena, and Islanzadi doing the same. Eragon's blush deepened as he observed the curvy women surrounding him and all began to sway their breasts to entice him.

It worked as Eragon turned around and wrapped his arms around Arya and Katrina. He held them close as he started licking Arya's breasts and groped the mound he held.

Eragon's other hand palmed Katrina's breast and caressed the orb of flesh carefully. The two busty women moaned at this before Nausada and Selena crept up behind Katrina to cup her breasts from behind.

Trianna and Islanzadi did likewise with Arya and assisted Eragon, who released Katrina's mounds. This left Katrina's breasts all to Nausada and Selena, the former of which got in front of her.

Nausada planted her fingers on Katrina's tits and began tweaking them with Selena caressing them simultaneously. Katrina blushed wildly and looked to see all of Eragon, Trianna, and Islanzadi group-groping Arya's larger bosom.

"Don't worry, Katrina. There's no doubt Eragon will have had fun with all us of by the time the nights over." Selena purred before licking the crook of Katrina's neck and the younger women woman moaned at this.

"With all that deadly stamina he has, I believe that much is certain." Katrina moaned and Nausada planted her mouth on her tit. She suckled it while still tweaking the other mound and Selena sank her fingers into Katrina's breasts.

At the same time, Trianna and Islanzadi buried their fingers into Arya's mounds and massaged what they could hold of them. They held the mounds together to allow Eragon to plant his lips on her hardened tits and gently sink his teeth into them.

Arya moaned loudly at her sensitive breasts were licked and felt Trianna's smaller yet large bust pressed into her back. Eragon carefully worked his canines on Arya's tumultuous mounds of flesh and he caressed them gently.

Arya blushed heavily and whimpered as the three sets of hands squeezed her bosom. Islanzadi began licking Arya's neck and smiled as she continued to moan.

Selena held Katrina's breasts together with Nausada, who began licking her erect tits and swirling her thumbs around them. Katrina reached behind her and palmed Selena's mound to caress it.

With her free hand, Katrina cupped Nausada's breast and she smiled at her blushing reaction. Eragon planted his lips on Arya's and her tongue flew into his mouth.

Their tongues violently rubbed together and Arya palmed Eragon's balls. He groaned in pleasure as Arya began bouncing them in her palm and trickled her fingers on his testicles.

Islanzadi and Trianna reached forward to place their palms on the underside of Eragon's erection. The three females stroked Eragon's member and he looked to the side.

Katrina, Nausada, and Selena had broken up their group-groping to join in on feeling Eragon's length. Arya wriggled her fingers on Eragon's testicles and he lowly moaned at so many people touching his stiffness.

Eragon listened to his harem purring in delight as they toyed around with his length and wiggled their fingers on his testicles. He decided to make the next move of action by placing his hand on the crotches of Trianna and Arya.

He started rubbing his fingers on their clits and they both moaned in response. Eragon smiled at this and got an idea.

Soon, Trianna lay on top of Arya and they pressed their large breasts together while Katrina did likewise with Selena. Eragon and Islanzadi lie behind Arya and Trianna while licking their lips.

Nausada licked her lips as she lie behind Katrina and Selena before proceeding to begin rubbing her fingers on their folds. Eragon and Islanzadi started doing the same with Trianna and Arya's folds as well.

Arya moaned with Trianna as she rubbed her tits on hers and smiled down at her. Eragon rubbed both his index fingers on Arya and Trianna's clits while Islanzadi rubbed her fingers on their folds.

He looked to see Nausada's fingers enter both of Katrina and Selena's entrances. Katrina smothered her lips against Selena's and the older woman wrapped her arms around her back.

Eragon started licking Arya's folds while Islanzadi began doing likewise with Trianna. He stirred his tongue on Arya's womanhood before licking her clit and fanned his arms out.

His hand met Islanzadi's pussy and the other found Nausada's wetness. Eragon began wriggling his fingers inside the two while still licking Arya's womanhood and this somewhat distracted them from licking the respective pair of orifices in front of them.

Islanzadi moaned with Nausada as Eragon's fingers rubbed their inner walls and Arya pressed her lips against Trianna's. Sky blue eyes met aqua-colored ones as Arya and Trianna squished their large assets together in lust.

Despite the pleasure her womanhood felt, Nausada quit fingering Katrina's warmth and started licking into her pussy. Nausada rubbed her fingers on Selena's clit and folds as her tongue traveled deeply into Katrina.

Eragon licked Arya's womanhood before briefly assisting Islanzadi in brushing his own tongue on Trianna. Islanzadi's tongue licked into Trianna's wetness while Eragon's smoothly moved on her clit and her tongue waged war on Arya's tongue.

The sound of Eragon's harem moaning together was music to his ears and he simultaneously pleasured all of them while his tongue returned to the innards of Arya. He soon reached a success as all of the females released in similar seconds.

He and Islanzadi both licked the fluids that streamed out of Trianna and Arya while Nausada did the same with Katrina and Selena. Eragon finally removed his fluid-covered fingers out of Nausada and Islanzadi and licked them clean.

Eragon watched as his lovers all got to their knees and surrounded him. The lust almost literally sparkled in their eyes as Eragon lie back and watched as Arya crawled over him.

Her womanhood was over his face as she eyed his erection with the women and they all pressed their breasts together on it. Eragon moaned in complete joy as the ample orbs of flesh squeezed his cock and began to rub against it.

Eragon's entire member was buried in the sea of ample cleavage surrounding it and all that was visible of it was the head. Arya smoothly brushed her tongue on the head of Eragon's length and he remained as he was.

Trianna squeezed her breasts on Eragon's member and licked the vein-covered part of it, making him shiver in pleasure. In response to the pleasure his cock felt, Eragon began rubbing his fingers on Arya's clit and licking at her folds again.

She moaned at this as she planted her mouth on the head of his erection and the warmth of it mentally made him melt. Katrina, Islanzadi, and the rest of the harem watched as Eragon began to thrust into their breasts.

The mounds jiggled on his length and he moaned as he pumped his member into Arya's mouth. She sucked off his erection as his hips flew upright and carefully sent it through the valley of breasts into her mouth.

Selena and Nausada smiled as how hard Eragon's length felt as they used their breasts to jerk his upright thrusts. Katrina, Trianna, and Islanzadi all licked at Eragon's veins and all slowly blew on it as Arya temporarily took her mouth off it.

With his lust driving him crazy, Eragon spread Arya's folds and buried his tongue inside of her. Arya let out a muffled moan and continued with stirring her tongue on the head of Eragon's length.

Eragon's tongue swayed inside of Arya's womanhood and licked her walls. Arya's breasts bounced on Eragon's hilt as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she groaned slightly as she felt him twitch inside her mouth.

Katrina and the others felt this vibration as well and kept rubbing their breasts on Eragon's member; understanding their massaging mounds were paying off well. This soon was confirmed as Eragon came into Arya's mouth not long afterwards and the bustiest woman did the same a moment later.

Arya gulped down some of Eragon's release before taking her mouth off it and his fluids dripped down his member. This allowed the other women to each get a taste of Eragon's cum and they all licked the remnants of the white fluids.

Eragon panted with Arya as she got off him and observed his erection. She smiled at this before straddling his waist and placing her hands on his chest.

"Mind holding for a while?" Arya asked Eragon and he simply nodded. She placed her pussy over Eragon's erection and took a deep breath before bring herself down on him.

Her virginity was taken as Eragon's length entered her tightness and she moaned loudly while the rest of the harem watched with amusement. After adjusting to having Eragon's member inside her, she started working her hips forward and the blonde male lie still.

Arya moaned and kept her hands on Eragon's chest for balance. She wiggled her hips and grinded Eragon's cock.

He began to thrust upright into Arya's entrance and watched as her breasts heaved. Eragon's length slammed into Arya's walls as they grinded it and he placed his hands on her small waist to help her balance herself.

Arya blushed deeply as Eragon's cock jetted into her tightness and he watched the hypnotic sight of her breasts heaving into the air. Eragon moaned with Arya as his member rumbled into her body and her hands remained planted on his muscular chest.

Eragon's hips thrust upright and his length rocketed into Arya's inner tunnels. Her wetness was slammed into as Eragon's member pummeled into her innards and he palmed her breasts.

Arya whimpered as Eragon buried his fingers into her jiggling mounds and squeezed them. Doing so only made Arya's insides grow tighter on Eragon's raging member and it sharply hit her warmth.

Suddenly, Katrina and Trianna's hands planted themselves on Arya's breasts from behind while Islanzadi, Nausada, and Selena got beside Eragon. He looked up to see Islanzadi spread her legs and place herself over his face.

Islanzadi planted her hands on Arya's bouncing orbs and watched as Selena and Nausada planted their lips on her tits. With six people pleasuring her body, Arya's lust skyrocketed as Eragon pounded into her lower crevices and crashed into her insides.

Katrina and Trianna assisted Eragon in fondling Arya's large bosom as it jiggled and Islanzadi planted her lips on the other woman's. Islanzadi's tongue was immediately welcome by Arya's tongue and they violently clashed in a war of arousal.

Eragon licked into Islanzadi's womanhood and wagged his tongue against her walls. She moaned into Arya's mouth as Nausada and Selena suckled on the woman's erect buds.

Nausada rubbed the orbs of flesh together and Nausada released Arya's teat to fondle Islanzadi's bust. She caressed them tenderly and smiled as she listened to the young priestess' muffled moans of pleasure.

Eragon's tongue worked itself inside of Islanzadi and he continued to pump his manhood into Arya's core. She continued to roll her hips forward and her womanhood grinded Eragon's impulsive length.

Trianna and Katrina pressed their own large breasts against Arya's back and she continued to wage war on the inside of Islanzadi's mouth. Islanzadi blushed as both of Eragon and Arya's tongues served to raise her arousal as they licked into her wet orifices.

Nausada squeezed Islanzadi's mounds and rubbed them together as she watched Eragon work his tongue into her body. Both Katrina and Ino began licking both sides of Arya's mouth and she broke her kiss with Islanzadi to resume moaning loudly.

Arya's plump ass met Eragon's lap as he thrust into her pussy and she reached forward to cup Islanzadi's breasts. She started assisting Nausada in tweaking Islanzadi's nipples as Selena gently gnawed her mound while fondling it.

Trianna watched as Arya turned her head and planted her lips against Katrina's. Green eyes met blue ones as Katrina and Arya smothered their lips together.

Eragon let out a muffled groan as he felt his member about to erupt inside of Arya's womanhood and he squeezed her heaving orbs of flesh to increase her chances of releasing. He heard Islanzadi moan loudly as Nausada mercilessly groped her breasts and kneaded them together.

Nausada held Islanzadi's breasts together and suckled her erect nipples. Selena licked Arya's breast and squeezed it before helping Trianna lick her neck.

She began to nibble where Arya's neck had been licked earlier and with a final moan, her pussy coiled around Eragon's length. He moaned as his cum coated Arya's womanhood and Islanzadi moaned at roughly the same time as her own fluids drained out of her.

Eragon wildly licked Islanzadi's release clean until she got off him and Arya panted with him as their release oozed out of her pussy. Trianna, Katrina and Selena all moved out of the way so Arya could fall onto Eragon and her breasts smothered against his chest.

Both of them panted and sweated heavily while he pressed his lips against hers. Cerulean eyes gazed into bright blue eyes as Eragon and Arya shared a passionate kiss.

After a while, Eragon and Arya separated lips before the latter got off him and he looked to Katrina. Soon, she found Eragon on top of her as he cupped her breasts and squeezed them together.

He held them together while he planted his lips on her tits and suckled them. Katrina moaned at this while gripping the bed tightly and Eragon sank his fingers into the soft orbs.

Eragon groped Katrina's mounds and rubbed them together while she blushed heavily. She reached up and cupped Eragon's face to stroke his cheek gently.

He continued to suckle her tits as they grew hard as he began licking them and pressed her breasts together as he started rubbing his length against her womanhood. She spread her legs apart and watched as Eragon slowly entered her pussy.

Katrina's barrier was split apart and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. After a while, Eragon began a brand-new series of thrusts into her warmth and she responded by bucking her hips.

Eragon took his mouth off Katrina's breasts and gently pressed his lips against hers. Cerulean eyes met green ones deeply while Eragon's length pummeled into Katrina's warmth and his erection crashed against her walls.

She held onto Eragon as he pounded his stiffness into her womanhood and her hip-bucking allowed grinding to each thrust he did. Katrina's breasts jiggled against Eragon's chest and she moaned loudly.

Eragon moaned with Katrina as they worked their hips together in a flawless sync and she blushed deeply at how big he was inside of her. The young man charged his hips forward and his erection slammed into her core.

Katrina pressed her lips against Eragon's and their tongues met in a frenzy of licks. Their tongues battled each other as the rest of Eragon's harem surrounded them and awaited chances to join in.

Eragon's member thundered into Katrina's core so much that the impacts of his mighty thrusts sounded throughout the room. He began tenderly stroking Katrina's cheek as their tongues dueled and they moaned into each other's mouths.

Later on, their mouths finally separated and Eragon sat up to continue pummeling his throbbing cock into Katrina's wetness. Trianna sat over Katrina's face and spread her legs apart.

Katrina instantly began licking through Katrina's folds and the beautiful woman moaned as she faced Eragon. She palmed Katrina's breasts and began to fondle them with Eragon.

Katrina's tongue dug into Trianna's wetness and the woman on top of her leaned forward. Eragon did the same and their lips met.

The two sets of bright blue eyes connected as Eragon and Trianna kissed deeply in a lust-fueled fashion. Eragon took one hand of Katrina's jiggling mound and planted his hand on Trianna's ample orb.

Trianna moaned into Eragon's mouth as he groped the mound and sank his fingers into her breast. Selena cupped the underside of Trianna's breasts and squeezed them.

Her innards grew wetter and this gave Katrina more wetness to taste as her pussy was wildly pounded into. Arya planted her hand on Katrina's breast and helped Trianna and Eragon fondle it.

Katrina let out muffled moans as she wagged her tongue inside of Trianna's pussy and tasted her arousal vigorously. Eragon thrust deeply into Katrina's innards and squeezed her breasts together with the help of Trianna and Arya.

Islanzadi began licking Trianna's earlobe and smiled as she listened to her moans. Selena held up Trianna's breasts and Eragon brought his face forward to place his lips on her erect bud.

He gently bit it and tweaked it with his teeth while Selena kept them squeezed together and held them in place. Trianna moaned as her warmth was licked into and began tweaking Katrina's tit.

Eragon's length flew into Katrina's pussy and continued bucking her hips. Trianna took her hands off Katrina's breasts to hold Eragon's head to her chest and Arya and Islanzadi took over for her.

Selena squished her breasts against Trianna's back and held onto her breasts as Katrinau rested her hands back on the bed. Islanzadi and Arya squeezed Katrina's breasts together as they heaved from Eragon's movements.

Katrina's tongue trailed deeply into Trianna's warmth and she trickled her fingers through Eragon's hair as he started twirling his tongue on her nipples. He pinched them and started tweaking them.

Trianna whimpered at this as Arya licked her neck once more just to tease her and Selena began nibbling the same area until a scarlet-colored hickey appeared on her neck. Katrina and Trianna moaned at the same time and Eragon did likewise a moment afterwards; their releases forming quickly.

Eragon's manhood was grinded by Katrina's hip-movements and he gently began to bit into Trianna's breast. His sharp canines sank into Trianna's ample mound and he re-planted his hands onto Katrina's jiggling orbs to squeeze them.

Nausada, despite having been inactive during Katrina's shot with Eragon, finally joined in and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her large breasts smothered against his strong shoulder blades and she purred into Eragon's ear.

Eragon smiled at the soft feeling and he moaned as she began to kiss his cheek. After a while, Eragon growled lustfully as Katrina's womanhood twisted around his cock and he filled her insides up with his semen.

As for Trianna, she came not shortly after and her inner juices trailed out of her. Katrina licked the fluids as Eragon removed his erection from her warmth and Ino waited until she was done.

Trianna got off Katrina and lie alongside her. The two curvaceous blonds panted and sweated as Eragon's fluids leaked out her entrance.

Eragon rested against the headboard and noticed Selena undoing her braid before crawling towards him. She genuinely purred at him and he smiled as she wrapped her fingers around his erection.

"Tired?" Selena asked; already knowing Eragon's answer.

"Not at all." Eragon answered as Selena straddled him and placed her entrance above his cock. She lowered herself onto his member and her virginity was no more after that.

She blushed heavily as Eragon held onto her ass and began to pump his erection into her core. Selena began to roll her hips forward and placed her hands on Eragon's shoulders for perfect balance.

Selena's ample bust began to heave in correspondence with Eragon's powerful movements and she whimpered as he pummeled deeply into her caverns. Eragon moaned as Selena's innards grinded his manhood and she worked her hips together.

Eragon's length pounded into Selena's core and her hips moved forward. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down before he cupped them.

He kneaded them together and pressed his lips on Selena's. Dark yet passionate eyes locked with bright blue ones as Eragon and Selena's tongues practically flew into each other's mouths.

Their tongues rubbed together and drenched one another with their respective saliva. Eragon's cock jerked up into Selena's entrance and she continued to purr at.

He rubbed her breasts together and her inner walls began to grow tighter on his pulsing manhood. His member hit against her walls and her ass hit his lap with each move.

Arya and the rest of the women crawled forward to get a better view of Eragon thrusting into Selena. She rolled her hips forward as Eragon pounded into her and she blushed deeply at how sharp his length was hitting her innards.

Selena stroked Eragon's check as their tongues wrestled and separated their lips; however their tongues hadn't separated. Eragon gripped Selena's tits and began to twist them teasingly.

His tongue left hers as Arya cupped Selena's breasts with the help of Islanzadi. Katrina, Trianna, and Nausada got alongside Eragon as he pounded into the female womanhood and she grinded his erection in response.

Nausada gently placed her palm on Eragon's cheek and his head turned to face her. She gently pressed her lips on his and azure-colored eyes came into contact with green ones.

Eragon's length rocketed into Selena's pussy and she moaned as Arya kneaded her breasts with Trianna and Katrina joining in. The three sank their fingers into Selena's mounds and massaged the spaces they touched.

Nausada smothered her breasts against Eragon's chest and he took one hand off Selena's breast to frame her face. He stroked it tenderly as Nausada did the same to him and he continued to thrust into Selena simultaneously until they came within seconds of each other.

Eragon moaned into Nausada's mouth and Selena did the same with Arya with Trianna and Islanzadi massaging her breasts. The blue-eyed man moaned in ecstasy as his length sprayed his cum inside Selena's core and a lust-filled smile appeared on her lovely face.

The two separated lips from their respective kissing partners and Selena lie next to Eragon after getting off. They both panted and wiped the sweat off each other's heads.

Nausada turned around and placed herself on all fours before rubbing her ass against Eragon's erection. He quickly sat up and gripped Nausada's rear as he rubbed his length on her folds.

Nausada panted lustfully before Eragon finally entered her and claimed her virginity. She moaned loudly at how stiff Eragon was and she gripped the bed as his hips lunged forward.

Eragon's erection shot into Nausada's womanhood with high speed and she did her best to remain on all fours. Her large breasts swayed forward as Eragon thrust into Nausada's warmth and she held onto the bed tightly.

The brown-haired male's cock collided with Nausada's walls as he sent it pummeling into her womanhood and held onto her plump ass while his crotch hit it repeatedly. Eragon placed his chest on Nausada's back and put his head over her shoulder.

He began kissing her cheek affectionately and he started nuzzling her. They looked to see Katrina kneel down in front of them and gently kissed Nausada.

Dark green eyes met with brown as Katrina and Nausada locked their lips together. Eragon's member continued to wildly slam into Nausada's core and he growled lustfully as her innards welcomed him

He cupped her breasts and started sinking his fingers into them. Eragon caressed the jiggling orbs of flesh and groped them gently.

Katrina's tongue brushed against Nausada's and she moaned into her mouth. That was music to Katrina's ears as she lifted her hand off the bed and stroked Nausada's cheek.

Eragon began tenderly nibbling Nausada's earlobe while Selena and Arya started licking her neck. Islanzadi lay next to Eragon and placed her hand next to Nausada's clit.

She began fingering it and this made Nausada's innards wetter. This course of action served well for Eragon as her pussy grew tighter on him by the minute and Nausada's kiss with Katrina was totally fueled by the immense pleasure her body felt from the sex.

Later on, Nausada's womanhood constricted around Eragon and squeezed his practically immortal cock into firing his powerful fluids in the depths of her inner tunnels. Nausada's eyes sparkled with lust as Eragon came inside of her and she moaned into Katrina's mouth a final time before separating lips with her to fall onto the bed.

Nausada lie on her front as Eragon lowered his head down to her and kissed her before looking at Trianna. He lay back as Trianna immediately straddled him and turned around to spread her legs.

Eragon entered Trianna slowly and despite the temporary pain of losing her virginity, her innards were burning with total lust for his member. He began to quickly thrust into her aroused caverns and she started bucking her hips to grind his erection.

Her walls were rapidly rubbed by Eragon's cock and she moaned as her ass smacked his crotch over and over. Eragon held onto Trianna's curvy waist and she dug her nails into the mattress.

Eragon sat upright and Trianna's back met his chest as she turned her head to face him. Their lips met the same time as the pairs of blue eyes stared into each other deeply and Trianna blushed heavily as her insides grinded Eragon's member.

He released Trianna's waist and cupped her breasts. Eragon began to massage what he could hold of the large mounds as they jiggled in his hold and she mewled loudly at this.

Trianna's tongue wrestled with Eragon's as she bucked her hips and he shot his hips in an upright direction. Eragon and Trianna moaned as they worked their hips together.

The Dragon-Rider's member hit Trianna's warm and tight innards as he squeezed her mounds. He played with them as Arya began rubbing her fingers on Trianna's clit and she whimpered at this.

Katrina began licking Trianna's navel and Eragon pressed the fair-skinned woman's jiggling orbs of flesh. Trianna lifted one hand off the bed and trickled her finger underneath his chin.

Trianna rubbed her thumb on his cheek and he took his hand from her lift breast to do likewise. This gave Nausada an opportunity to cup the free mound and kiss it while squeezing it.

Soon, Eragon separated his lips and completely lay back onto the bed as he gripped her waist. Trianna felt her pussy ready to clamp down on Eragon's cock at any minute and she placed her hands on his thighs.

He pumped his manhood into her wetness and she kept her hands on his thighs as she closed her eyes. Eragon moaned with Trianna as she grinded his cock and he pounded it into her.

After much thrusting and hip-bucking, Trianna's insides tightened around Eragon's buried member and he blasted her innards with his seeds. Cum sprayed out of Trianna's pussy as a smile of absolute pleasure covered her face and her eyes remained shut to further demonstrate the state of ecstasy she was in.

Their inner fluids streamed out of Trianna's pussy and straight down Eragon's erection. The juices trailed down Eragon's testicles onto the bed and both of them panted.

Trianna fell back and landed on Eragon, who simply wrapped his arm around her stomach and softly kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes and returned the kiss to him before getting off his length.

He sat up noticed Islanzadi sitting right in front of him and she spread her legs to display how wet she was from watching him in action. Eragon welcomed Islanzadi into his lap and he steadily entered her warmth.

As with the previous women, Islanzadi's hymen split apart as Eragon's cum-soaked member went into her. Her eyes became bright with joy in response to Eragon being inside of her; as if a wish had been granted to her.

She began to roll her hips forward and Eragon shot his hips upright. His length soared into Islanzadi's womanhood and her large orbs started heaving.

Islanzadi moaned as she placed her hands on Eragon's shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her slender frame. Eragon pistoned his length into Islanzadi's pussy and she shook her waist on top of his member.

The two of them moaned as they worked their hips together and held onto each other tightly. Eragon started nibbling Islanzadi's neck and she held him close as her breasts bounced on his chest.

He slammed his member into Islanzadi's walls and gestured for the rest of the harem to come closer. Islanzadi kissed Eragon and their eyes met dearly.

Cerulean eyes and lavender ones as their tongues versed savagely. He palmed what he was able to of the mounds and massaged them with his fingers.

Islanzadi whimpered into Eragon's mouth as their tongues tasted each other and their flesh hitting could be heard well. The young woman's walls were crashed into by Eragon's wild member and she moaned as her breasts jiggled rapidly from his incredible thrusts.

Eragon broke the kiss and lay back on the bed while still squeezing Islanzadi's breasts. He looked to see Arya sitting next to his head and she smiled down at him before sitting over his face.

Eragon licked into Arya's womanhood and continued to pound his length into Islanzadi. Katrina cupped Arya's breasts and allowed Nausada to grip her tits.

She began tweaking them and Arya grew wetter on the inside as a result. At the same time, Trianna and Selena joined Eragon in fondling Islanzadi's jiggling breasts.

The two of them moaned on Eragon as he pleasured both of them. Islanzadi and Arya locked fingers as they instantly smothered lips and licked their way into each other's mouths.

Emerald green eyes gazed into green ones as Arya and Islanzadi worked their tongues against each other. Arya's breasts smothered the back of Eragon's hands and thanks to the groping efforts of Katrina and Nausada, he reached back to palm the busty blonde's body.

Later on with much groping and teasing, Islanzadi's warmth wrapped around Eragon's length and his seed splattered into her womb. Islanzadi's eyes sparkled with Arya as they simultaneously came together and she hadn't separated lips.

_"He came inside me so well. I'll definitely bare his child now." Islanzadi_ dreamingly thought as Eragon's cum flooded out of her and she looked to see Arya's release being licked by him. Ino and Selena dipped their fingers into Eragon and Islanzadi's release and tasted it.

Katrina and Temari did likewise with Arya's juices pouring out of her. All of Trianna, Katrina, Selena, and Temari licked their lips as a sign they enjoyed the releases.

Islanzadi and Arya got off Eragon and panted as they sat near him. His length went down and he sweated heavily as he lay still.

"Eragon, you sure know how store your energy, don't you?" Arya asked as she smiled down at him.

"Yep." Eragon answered as he lay in bed and his lovers cuddled him; though not before Arya got up to turn off the lights. Arya, Katrina, Trianna lay on one side of Eragon while Selena, Nausada, and Islanzadi did the same on the opposing side.

They all rested their heads on him and Eragon held all of them close to him. He kissed them all lovingly and they all kissed him back while he pulled the sheets to cover their backsides and him together.

"Good night, my heavenly harem." Eragon smiled.

"Good night, our handsome Dragon-Rider." They all answered before all the females fell asleep and Eragon smiled at his lovers before succumbing to slumber himself.


End file.
